


You Learn To Count The Quiet Wins

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [10]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, fluff leaning on hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: sometimes, all it takes is a familiar face (or a handful of them) to flip a sour day around
Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You Learn To Count The Quiet Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration- You Learn To Live Without from If/Then
> 
> A fic in honor of Catherine of Aragon's death day. May she rest in piece.
> 
> No trigger warnings apply to my knowledge, but please tell me if you'd like me to add any

As December faded into the past and gave way to January, Catherine could notice with increased alarm the way her mood seemed to fall further and further each day.

She knew why, obviously. She’d been in this life for 30-so years now, this was routine by now. Her death day was coming, with a familiar yet unwelcome hurry.

So, come January 7th, Catherine wasn’t at all surprised when she’d found herself shutting the outside world out by staying in her room well past her usual hour. She was certainly disappointed in herself, as she usually was, but not surprised. This was expected by now.

What wasn’t expected were three quick knocks on her door.

She sat up, staring at the door as, after a quick pause, three more knocks sounded. “Catherine? Can I come in?”

The voice from the other side surprised her, as it usually tended to. “...sure.”

Catherine watched as the door opened, revealing a disheveled-looking Anne boleyn, holding a plate with a a and a mug, the smell of coffee emanating from it.

“I, got you breakfast.” She started softly, setting the plate and mug in Catherine’s bedside table while the latter watched her silently. “And, I know what day it is, so I get it if you don’t want me to stay ‘n shit, but… I dunno, figured I should repay what you did for me when I was... feeling down.”

Catherine stared at her for a moment, then shifted to tuck her legs under her, patting the newly-vacant spot in her bed in front of her.

Anne gave her a soft, slightly shy grin, one very unlike her usual ones, before sitting down cross legged in front of Catherine, watching her as she took a bite from her donut. “This is nice.”

Anne gave a shrug. “I dunno, you helped me. And, I mean, I figured you wouldn’t wanna leave the room, but you still gotta take care of yourself and shit. Otherwise Jane will scold the living shit out of you.”

“Language.” Catherine replied sternly, though the corners of her lips were tugged up just enough to tell she wasn’t really mad.

Anne gave a soft chuckle, then sobered. “Jokes aside though, I just… Well, ‘m not great with emotions, from others or myself, but I’m here if you wanna talk ‘bout it.”

Catherine stared at the younger queen for a moment, then set the donut back on her bedside table and opened her arms. Anne stared at her for a moment, before falling into them, hugging Catherine as tightly as she could.

“I know I don’t always show it very well, but I love you. ‘N, ‘m sorry for-”

“Shh.” Aragon interrupted softly, gently twirling the tips of Anne’s hair in between her fingers. “Don’t apologize. That’s in the past.” There was a moment where everything was still, and then Anne nodded, a barely there thing, and pressed herself closer to Aragon.

They stayed like that for a while, Anne all but on Aragon’s lap while the latter lightly ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and finished her breakfast, when 4 rhythmic knocks on the door brought them both to look up.

Within moments, Anne had untangled herself from Catherine’s hold, all but jumping to her feet with red cheeks and a small, slightly awkward smile. “I, uh, I’ll be going?”

Catherine couldn’t help the soft chuckle she let out at the girl’s clear embarrassment, giving her a small smile and a nod. “Thank you.”

Anne gave a small nod, before rushing to the door, opening it just enough to squeeze past.

It was just a couple of moments later before Maria poked her head in. “Both of you are still alive, that’s good.” She commented with a playful grin, fully coming into the room and hurrying to sit on the corner of the bed, kissing Catherine’s cheek before rolling over her, curling up against her side while Catherine wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“No deaths this time around, meu amor, I promise.”

She looked up when she heard her daughter’s voice, her smile only widening when she noticed Cathy beside her and Mae in her goddaughter’s arms. “I’d be worried if there  _ were _ deaths.” Mary commented softly, moving to take the spot under Catherine’s free arm.

Next to climb onto the bed was Mae, who silently crawled on top of Catherine and simply laid curled up there, her head right above Catherine’s heart. Cathy moved carefully over the pair, letting Maria pull her tight against herself and laying a gentle arm over them, lightly running her fingers through Mae’s hair.

It was a bit of a tight fit, but at least they were all there. Catherine appreciated that.

“How’re you holding up?” Maria’s gentle question- once again familiar from the sheer amount of times they’d done this- still managed to catch her just slightly off guard.

It took her a moment to reply. She stared at the wall in front of her, then Mae, curled up on top of her, her daughters curled up tight against her, the oldest of them squeezed in between herself and Maria.

So much had changed. And yet it all felt so familiar. So…  _ right _ .

“I’ll be alright,” she finally said, once she’d realized she hadn’t replied. She leaned over to kiss the top of Maria’s head, before bringing all of them just the tiniest bit closer. “I’m with you all, after all.”


End file.
